Our Final Farewell
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: DO NO FLAME Wesker X Chris their last meeting ever yes its yaoi


Coughing echoed through the halls of the facility. A figure stood in front of a mirror glancing up at his reflection. "Damn it.." he said cursing himself. His trembling hand touched the old wound. His wound he got from the tyrant. The thing that infected him with the T-virus.

Wesker glanced down staring at his own blood. He knew what was happening his old wound was reappearing. The virus was being rejected. His body was becoming more human with every passing day. It was starting to give out on him. HE wouldn't take much more wounds to the head or the burns he got on countless mission he faced while trying to find samples to make the virus stronger.

The blonde headed out of the bathroom and down the hall. He wore his trench coat to hide the wound. No one will think him weak. ignoring that pain he turned and walked out on the court yard where he spotted young Chris Redfield. 

He was escaping from this facility. They must of captured him. A wicked smirked appeared on Wesker's face as he stalk Chris. The brunette didn't know he was being followed.

Wesker watched him from the distance he began to think again. Why was he so obsessed over Chris. The brunette wasn't that special. The super human blonde griped his palm out of anger and frustrated, he didn't know why he was so intent on killing Chris.

Something in that man, that light he has Wesker was attracted to it. He wanted to steal that light away, but alas that was imposable. That was the one thing Wesker would never get or have. That light belong to Chris and only Chris.

Anger grew within in him again and Wesker jumped down pushing Chris against the wall hard. "why is it every time i see you I just want to bash your fucking face in!?" The bonde yelled holding Chris down.

The brunette glared at the blonde the best he could. He grunted in pain and spoke up. " Wesker why me!! I don't care what you do anymore! I just want you out of my life for good!! Go on and take over the world I could care less!" he said with anger in his voice.

Wesker was a little shocked by this and loosen his grip a bit. " A hero no more?" he asked slyly. " Who can be a hero if you the one who watched your loved one die!!!" Chris barked back. Wesker's eyes narrowed under the shades. " do you mean the death of your sister and friends..." he said

" Shut up! don't even mention them! You have no right to even say their names!!" Chris said glaring with deadly eyes. Wesker lifted his hand to slap him by stooped before impact. Chris had closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

" I heard about that...the mission your friends went on and left you behind because of how ill you became...I know all about that Chrissy" Something inside Chris's mind snapped he garbed Wesker by the collier " SHUT UP!!! YOU FUCKING PRICK!!! YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!!!!ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THEY ARE DEAD!!!" Chris screamed punching him hard in the stomach.

Wesker stumbled back holding his stomach as blood rushed from him wound. He was a little shocked from having the wind knocked out of him. When he regained his cool he stared up at Chris.

The former STARS member stared shocked at his fist which was covered in Wesker's blood. The blonde stood up watching the brunette carefully. Chris snapped out of his thoughts " how come your bleeding so badly like that!? " he demanded to know why could cause this.

Wesker glared through his shades his eyes glowing " don't ask such pointless questions Redfield!" he said running towards Chris by using his speed. Chris was slammed to the ground. " you say I don't know what its like to lose someone that I love. That is were your wrong! " He said taking out a knife and holding it to Chris's neck.

The brunette stared at him his eyes still full of hope and passion. Wesker couldn't bring himself to cut him. his hands where trembling. Pain was running through his body as the virus was now attacking his nerves. He winced in pain dropping the knife.

Chris grabbed it and swiftly got behind Wesker wrapping one arm around his waist and holding the blade up to his neck. "whats wrong old man not as strong as you used to be?" he said mocking him.

Wesker snickered than bashed his elbow into Chris's face sending the young man flying back. He hit the ground hard and he whimpered in pain for a moment. Wesker ran and jumped slamming his fist down hard on Chris's chest. The brunette screamed in pain. He coughed up blood a little and breathed in trying to catch his breath.

Wesker was breathing heavily he fell down resting on one knee. He coughed up more blood. Chris noticed this and got to hid feet. Wesker did the same. The stared at each other wondering who was going to make the first move.

Chris walked slowly towards the blonde. Wesker ready himself to attack. " your dieing aren't you" he said sternly. The blonde glared at him for that comment. " and here I thought you be celebrating Chrissy" said Wesker.

Blue eyes met with the orange deadly colored ones of Wesker. " Have you ever wonder why I never killed you yet?" Wesker asked. Chris blinked " no" he replied. Wesker was leaning in until he was stopped by a gunshot. 

The bullet impacted The blonde's chest. He felt numb at first then a fiery pain ran through his body. He turned to see who it was but the person was already gone. Chris was staring in shock. Wesker fell forward and Chris caught him before he hit the ground. "Wesker!" he needed to go to a hospital and fast. Chris looked around and headed back inside where maybe there was some help. HE didn't know if Wesker could live in the state he was now in, This thought made Chris determined to help his worse enemy

The sound of rain was heard outside softly beating against the windows of the facility. Inside was nothing but silence as Albert Wesker laid on one of the beds of the hospital wing. Somehow Chris managed to bandage up with wound and get it to stop bleeding. 

Chris was sitting on the floor his back against the wall he was looking down dazed at the floor. A cigarette in his mouth, he was so confused. Why did help that bastard. The person who wants him dead, the person who started the whole thing. So why was he helping him. I didn't make sense to him. Is it that...Wesker is all he had left of his old life? The life he so desperately wanted and needed. It was the air he breathed, it made him live on to the next day.

Wesker was asleep his body trying to heal nothing but pain ran through it. This was the first of the much needed sleep he was getting in many months. The words that Chris said to him still rang through his mind. Of course he knew what it was like to lose someone that was dear. William...

William Birkin was the closest thing he had to a friend, he was his only friend. When he wasn't working on a mission or trying to bring down Umbrella. Wesker would just sit in his office and often think back, back when he worked for umbrella. When he and William worked together in the Arklay mountains research facility.

Over the time of working together, the feelings that Wesker had for the younger blonde hair man only grew, but of course he wouldn't admit these feelings to anyone, not even to himself.

When Wesker found out that Birkin was getting married to the young and beautiful Annette, it tore him up inside. Of course he didn't let anyone see him so weak. He went to the wedding just standing back in the shadows, just watching there was nothing he can do. If William loved this person then he loved her. Wesker couldn't do a damn thing just wish them luck with the marriage.

The day...the god awful day when Wesker learned about the news of Birkin's death. Like the news of the marriage it tore him up, however this pain was ten times worse. It brought Wesker something he never expected...tears.

Wesker, after that day would go and visit the grave of his closest friend. Often he find himself standing there staring down at the tomb stone barely to read the letters carved in the beautiful stone. It rained every time he visit the late William Birkin.

The blonde man heard a voice talk to him as he stirred awake ignoring the pain. Chris stared down at him with the cigarette in his mouth. The smoke gave Wesker a head ache and have a sick feeling in his stomach or whats left of it. "You know..." Wesker started " if I don't kill you smoking will"

Chris smirked " better the smoke than you" he replied slyly. Wesker sat up grunting in pain. "How long was I out?" he asked unable to stay sitting up he fell back on the bed. " for about 4 hours...you kept mumbling in your sleep something about William..."

Wesker found himself blushing a bit " thats not your concern!!" he snapped. He grunted in pain as he held his chest. He hated this he hated being this weak! Chris just watched Wesker's struggle with the pain.

" How does it feel?" Chris asked his voice serious and blank. Wesker glanced up at the younger man. "What?" he asked trying to catch his breath. " How does it feel?" Chris asked. " The pain..." he continued. Wesker blinked thinking that was a very uncomfortable question to ask.

Chris just stared down at him his blue eyes staring right in Wesker's golden ones. "How does it feel? Hurts doesn't it. Its the same pain as I watched my friends getting murdered by Umbrella and the pain I felt in the mansion when you betrayed us for your own selfish reasons..."

"shut it Redfield I don't want to hear your preaching" Wesker said glancing into those eyes. Chris's anger grew as he grabbed Wesker's by the collier forcefully " your in no position to give me orders! Your not my captain anymore in fact you never were!!!I could kill you now if I wanted without any sheer of remorse!!!"

Wesker grated Chris's wrist and tried to break the grip, however this was useless in the state he was in. Chris glared down at him. He wanted to beat his face in so badly, but he couldn't even lift his fist to do it. Why couldn't he bring him self to do it. That thought ran through his mind. Wesker was the only person...the only thing he had left of his old life. Chris was so angry, sad and lonely.

Chris was facing down "W-Why?" he asked. Wesker looked at him trying to breathe. " Why did you betray S.T.A.R.S? You never really gave me a answer for doing all this what did you gain from it beside the virus and money! Did you enjoyed killing off my friends? Did you get a good laugh of it as you watched them die!?" he screamed his grip tighten as he slammed Wesker against the wall. 

The blonde winced in pain again. When Chris slammed him against the wall his sunglasses fell off because Chris was eye to eye with him staring down into his eye. Wesker tried to push him off but couldn't. " I..." he started. " I was ordered to...and no I didn't enjoy watching them die."

Chris stared at him in shock he let him go gently. "so..." he said his voice sounding lost and confused. "you...you weren't the one behind it all...there are worse people than you..." Chris said lost in his own thoughts. 

Wesker had fallen back down on the bed landing on his side. He held his neck breathing hard trying to catch his breath. He seen Chris mad but never like that it surprised him.

Chris had fallen into a near by chair still thinking. Wesker stared at him for a moment and then he glanced around for his sunglasses. He found them on the floor and reached over and picked them up.

The blonde put them up and glanced out the window the rain had stop. It was sunrise. He didn't see many of those very often. He sat there watching collecting his own thoughts. Chris saw this and looked outside as well. The sun was bright and beautiful he felt comfort from it. He glanced back at Wesker. " we should get out of here.."

"You're are not going anywhere" Said a voice, it was a female's voice. Wesker glanced over he knew that voice all to well. "Why look who it is Miss Ada Wong" said Wesker smirking. She remained emotionless "I know about your condition I watch your words if I was you.."

Chris glanced at the woman " who the hell are you lady?" he asked. Ada pointed a her gun at him. "This doesn't concern you " she said pointing the gun at Wesker. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Albert Wesker this is the last place you ever will see" she said with no emotion.

Wesker glared and then struggled to his feet. "I may be hurt but I'm still strong enough to kill you Miss Wong" he said bluffing. She saw right through his lie " No need to bluff Mr. Wesker I know the wounds you have for I was the one who shot you. If Mr. Redfield wasn't there I would of finished you off then." She said. 

Chris glared and took out his knife. Ada shot it out of his hand "Ever heard the saying never bring a knife to a gun fight" she said mocking him a little. Chris growled "I'm warning you...if you touch him in anyway you will not even have a chance to clinch before I slice you with my blade...you will not know the meaning of pain you will no longer exist" he said dark and glaring at the woman in red.

Wesker glanced at Chris a little shocked about the words he just said. In a sense he was proud but still shock that those deadly words came from the mouth of Chris Redfield. Wesker could see that his light was fading, becoming timid and dim he needed that light to return into his former blaze.

Ada smirked " this wasn't expected. I thought you hated this man." she said. Chris looked down " I do...but if anyone should kill its going to be me." the brunette said. Ada let out a laughed then aimed her gun at Chris.

Wesker ran using his speed and stood in front of Ada. She jumped at his sudden appearance and moved back. Swiftly Wesker grabbed the gun trying to pull it away from Ada. The struggle went on and the gun went off.

The bullet hit Ada's left shoulder. She grunted in pain as her eyes narrowed. She became angry and with her right hand and grabbed a knife from her leg that she kept hidden and with haste she impaled it into Wesker's chest as he tried to dodge.

Chris stare in shock he ran to the blonde catching him before he hit the floor. Ada made her escape. Chris stared at Wesker in shock.

Ada had made her escape. Chris held Wesker trying to stop the bleeding. He had removed the knife and using some clothe from his shirt to hold the wound. Wesker had removed his shades. This was the end this place was going to be his burial ground.

"I won't let you die!!" Chris said in a panic. "You can't die!! if you die I won't have anything left!!" he said. He was crying. The tears fell and landed on Wesker's cheek. The blonde was breathing softly he turned his gaze. " I ...thought no one would cry over my death..."

Chris stared down at him the tears not stopping. "It surprised me too.." he said softly. He held on to him his arm wrapped around his waist and his other arm over his Shoulder holding the clothe on the wound.

"g-go" Wesker said, " there is no hope for me...go one and escape go live a normal...life. Find someone to love ...have a family...just be happy...like William.."he said softly he sounded to exhausted. " no ! I'm not leaving you here to die!" Chris said shallowing hard. 

Wesker saw the tears he saw that light returning. He lifted his trembling hand and stroked Chris's cheek softly wiping the tears away. " still stubborn I see...just for once listen to me..just go...my chopper is out by the bay...use it to escape." 

The floor was stained with blood so was Chris's clothes. " I admired you greatly when we worked together..."Chris said holding Wesker's hand against his cheek. It was so cold.

Wesker smiled for the first time in years. Chris blushed slightly "Hey you smiled and your face didn't crack" he said joking. Wesker chuckled softly and winced in pain. Wesker glanced up at Chris again. They both leaned in and kissed one another softly and tenderly.

Then the blonde grew limp and lifeless. Chris stared down at him more tears strolling down his face. He held him tightly and wept for hours. Albert Wesker Was dead.

Aftermath 

Some years had passed as Chris walked down some stone steps. He walked through a grave yard staring down at his feet. He soon came to a spot and looked down at the stone. It said Wesker's name. The tombstone next to his said William Birkin. He glanced back at Wesker's and laid some Iris's down by it.

"This is Our Last Farewell...I did what your ordered me to...Captain.." 

Fin


End file.
